A Fork in the Road
by VioletYami
Summary: Two different lives that once followed the road together, but when the fork in the road comes up, one chooses one road and one chooses the other road.- A joint Fanfic written by Animeniak12 and VioletYami Please R&R!


**_Hello! Violet here! New story so PLEASE review! So this is a special fanfic that's been written by two people, my friend Animeniak12, who is new to writing! I hope you all enjoy it and continue to read! Also please note I wrote the italicized parts of the story, the normal is the Animeniak bits. And here to leave a message is my friend now! (btw we don't own the x-men)-_Hello All :D This is my first tine writing so if it's bad please don't beat me up!! I hope you really like it and if you don't then it's Violets fault! jks :P Please leave a comment since I love any kind of feedback and please let me know of any way I can make it better for you guys. Thanks! ^^**

**_Violet_**

**Animeniak12**

_

* * *

_

Caia stood outside the convenience store, the two other tall men stood beside her. Her breathing was shallow and she felt her energy draining. She couldn't hold the two men much longer. She was thinking though, was she willing to commit a crime? Her hands lost their feeling from the cold, unusual for early fall . Her jacket was in ruins, shredded from fighting off the gangs who lived on the streets. Her face wore the bruises of fights and the scratches of brawls. The men grunted and she felt drool drip to her shoulder.

_"Ugh, that's disgusting," she rasped, her voice lost from a recent incident of almost being strangled. The man didn't reply, he just swayed and remained in his bent over position, waiting for an order. Caia stood in the cold shivering, her complexion pale and her body felt weak. Life on the streets wasn't all it was cut out to be. _

_Finally making a decision, "Get moving," Caia stated, her dark brown hair getting in her eyes. She pushed it away and stepped into the store._

_The Indian man smiled at the 15 year old girl, "Hey aren't you out a little late, you could get hurt." The man looked at the nearby clock, "It's about 2 in the morning!" the man exclaimed worry lines crossing his forehead._

_Caia smiled gently, "No, I am fine. It's you I'm worried that might get hurt." She raised her pale hand out of her pocket and snapped her fingers. The two men standing nearby the door lumbered in. One grabbed the throat of the poor cashier man and pinned him to the wall. The other stood stupidly with a dazed look in his bloodshot eyes._

_"Take the money!" Caia hissed at the other man, meanwhile she struggled to stand, holding herself up with the counter. _

_Lumbering over he opened up the cash register and grabbed the money in his hands. He then walked over to Caia and brought out his arms._

_Caia spat at him in disgust, "Idiot, get a bag!" she yelled; she had a coughing fit and wiped the spittle off her mouth._

_The man walked over and picked up what looked like a pillow case and shoved the money into it. After clearing the shop, the frightened cashier asked, "Your not going to kill me, are you? You have your money!" _

_Caia looked back at the terrified worker, "I…" she paused unable to decide. One order and he would be dead. The cashier's eyes met the eyes of the robber, his deep brown eyes met her brown eyes, and he could see a ring of yellow developing around her iris. Yet he saw something else._

_Remorse._

* * *

Liz sat on the park bench and stared at the ground deep in thought. All that surrounded her was an abandoned playground and a pond full of ducks. While on the outside she appeared to be enjoying the soft night breeze, inside she was having an inner battle.

"What a stupid mess I've gotten myself into," she muttered to herself. She shuffled her feet on the ground and stared at the starry night sky. Feeling restless with the thoughts going through her head she stood up and headed to the fountain directly in the middle of the playground. Looking at her reflection she noticed how mattered and sickly she had become over the past few weeks. Her golden brown hair had gotten dirty and her skin was caked with dirt and mud. Once she saw the fear in her grayish-blue eyes she hit the water and watched her reflection ripple away.

"If only I could make up my mind, but everything has become such a mess…I don't know what to do anymore," she whined to herself. She turned away from the fountain and started heading down the path back to her bench. She had to sleep somewhere tonight and since her home wasn't an option, it was either the bench or the ground. Thinking a good night sleep would be what she needed to help her think, she decided on the former rather than the latter. On her way she kept playing the past few weeks over and over in her head still trying to grasp it all.

"How can things have gone from good to bad in such a short time," she kept thinking to herself. She had to come up with a plan somehow, or else she would spend the rest of her life travelling the streets with nothing to call her own. "There must be some way I can fix things; somebody out there has to know how to help me!"

As she reached the bench and situated herself in a comfy position for the night she kept returning to the thoughts plaguing her mind. She was usually very good at solving things; it was after all her gift. It made her different. Unique. Stronger.

But as she started drifting out of consciousness and into her dream world she realized an important lesson...

Some things can never be repaired.

_

* * *

_

Caia ran and ran. She couldn't stop; if she did she knew she would think about what had just happened. She felt her eyes burn with tears that didn't come. She felt her heart beating faster than ever before. She was afraid, afraid of what she was becoming, of her mutation, and what she had done. Fear, was a terrible thing, she felt alone, she missed her past. She just wanted it to end.

_Finally Caia collapsed to the ground; her legs had given up on her. Her body felt numb in the freezing air and she was unable to move. Fatigue rushed into her body, and so did her guilt. She let the tears fall, remembering the screaming of the owner of the convenience store. She had let her emotions slip; that one feeling of remorse and doubt and she had lost control of the men. The result was disastrous, the man holding the owners neck had squeezed so hard he broke his neck instantly. The other man dropped the money and fell into a faint, as well did the other one, like they always did. And she had been left alone with a dead man who had died screaming for his wife and children, and the unconscious bodies of her once minions. She sank fell to her knees. For what seemed like hours her mind was useless, she just sat there. Then the fear kicked in and Caia just ran. _

_She had killed him; she had no one to blame but herself. How could she live with herself? She had just wanted money; she didn't really, actually want to hurt anyone._

_Caia hoped she would die; maybe the cold would get her. But she understood she was a worthless piece of shit. She had killed a defenseless man. The man had a family, kids. She was a monster. Those kids would grow up with no father and the wife without a husband to grow old with her._

_Caia laid there bawling her eyes out. She wanted anything, anyone, to just rid her out of this nightmare. She shouldn't have tried to rob the store, she shouldn't have grabbed his neck, so many possibilities but it had been her choice to carry out the ones that caused this._

"_Give me death!" she screamed into the night, her throat stinging, but she didn't care. _

_She finally understood the words an old friend had warned her._

"_You will always be your own worst enemy."_

* * *

Liz woke up to something pounding lightly on her chest. Reluctantly she opened her tired eyes only to discover a small duck had made a makeshift bed on her body. Startled by its presence she shot up, fast enough to scare the duck away and also causing her to fall off the bench to the ground below.

"Well that was a pleasant way to start my day," she thought to herself. "At least somebody, or rather, something doesn't mind being around me."

Liz looked around to scope her surroundings. Being different compared to society's standards and living on the streets had made her more cautious when it came to her safety. Satisfied with the fact that she was completely alone in the park, she set out to find fruit among the trees for her breakfast. She hadn't had anything to eat since the other day and her stomach would not allow her to continue her journey until it was satisfied. Luckily even though it was early fall she found one lone tree with some fruit still alive on it.

"I can't just keep living like this; I need to find someone who will help me. But who would ever assist me once they find out I'm a freak?" she pondered to herself. "Well nothing is going to get done with me sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

Her thoughts kept returning to the vivid dream she had last night. That horrible day plagued her each night and left her scarred during the day. All because of that fateful day, she was left homeless, alone, and with no idea what the future held. It was all her fault and she knew it. If only she were normal, maybe then she would be in school right now with friends to talk to and a home waiting for her at the end of the day.

She was deep in her thought when suddenly a child came zooming down the path on a shiny red bike. Liz watched with a small smile on her face as the small, little boy rode in circles while giggling his little heart out. The boy was having so much fun that he didn't notice where he was going, when suddenly his front wheel tripped over a tree root causing him to smash into a tree. Liz shot up and ran over to the wreckage.

"Hey! Boy! Are you hurt?" Liz yelled. Once she arrived at the tree she noticed how bad the damage was. The bike, once new looking, was smashed to pieces and the boy was unconscious with a twisted arm and a bone jutting out of his leg.

"How could this much damage come from such a simple accident?" She questioned out loud. She looked around to see if anyone had accompanied the boy but no one was around. Realizing she couldn't leave the boy in this state she put her hands on his injured body and watched as it started to repair itself. Once he looked to be repaired she turned to his bike and fixed it as well.

"I hate having to use my powers," she grumbled. "If only you weren't so cute, no name."

Once she was happy with her work she placed the boy with his bike on the park bench and headed down the path. She had decided earlier that she would head into town and find information on someone that could help her with her situation. As she headed out into the distance she remembered something an important person had used to say to her.

"No matter how bad life gets, you just have to keep moving forward."


End file.
